Монохром
by Marlek
Summary: Несколько цветных историй.
1. Фиолетовый рай

**Название: **Фиолетовый рай  
><strong>Размер: <strong>драббл [944 слова]  
><strong>Пейринг: <strong>Принц Хата/Такасуги Шинске  
><strong>Категория: <strong>слэш  
><strong>Жанр: <strong>PWP, психодел  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>от R и выше  
><strong>Краткое содержание: <strong>Когда на корабле оказывается незнакомый аманто с диковинной птицей, считай свою поездку путёвкой в рай. ****

Момент падения Шинске не помнил.**  
><strong>Только свист в ушах, крики, чью-то ругань, хлопки крыльев и натужное, не предвещающее ничего хорошего визжание приборов.**  
><strong>Когда он очнулся на земле, небо над головой готовилось к буре – фиолетовое, с тяжёлыми облаками, больное и грозное одновременно.**  
><strong>Шинске пошевелился и сел. Голова трещала: наверняка хорошо так приложился во время аварии. На пальцах осталась кровь – тёмно-лиловая, почти чёрная на фоне сиренево-перламутровой кожи.**  
>– <strong>О, ещё один уцелевший, – послышался гнусавый голос рядом.**  
><strong>Обладателем голоса оказался полный аманто в богатой одежде и с нелепой антенной на голове. Это был тот самый аманто, который каким-то непостижимым образом оказался на месте встречи. Матако признала в нём шпиона и сразу же начала стрельбу...**  
><strong>Песок под щекой искрился на солнце, хотя почему под щекой, ведь он только что сидел...**  
>– <strong>Эй, ты в порядке? Эй? – несмотря на гнусавость, голос казался привлекательным, даже почему-то томным, плавным. Он одновременно убаюкивал и возбуждал.**  
><strong>Шинске попытался вновь подняться, но ничего не вышло. Его мягко толкнуло в фиолетовый омут – вязкий, обволакивающий, чувственно касающийся рук и ног. Откуда-то изнутри него слышалось:**  
>– <strong>Сейчас, где же он? Так, я ведь читал про людей, у вас детородный орган расположен...**  
><strong>Ладони прошлись по телу, по коленям скользнули пальцы, тёплые и мягкие. Ничем не сдерживаемое удовольствие рассыпалось искрами, будто под кожей проснулся рой бабочек и теперь рвался наружу, щекоча нервы взмахами миллионов крыльев.**  
><strong>Облака высоко над головой перемещались в режиме быстрой перемотки, перетекали из сиренево-золотого в пурпурно-фиолетовый, а рой бабочек внутри копошился, обжигая лёгкие.**  
><strong>Кто-то стонал – громко, не сдерживаясь, – так стонут в борделях. И, хотя эти звуки просто не могли быть натуральными, они шли откуда-то из самого нутра, горячие и безудержные. Бесстыдные.**  
><strong>Сколько прошло времени, Шинске сказать не мог – наверняка вечность... а может, всего несколько минут – но голова перестала болеть, дышать стало легче, даже удалось слегка приподняться.**  
><strong>Принц Хата, заметив, что он в сознании, оторвался от его члена, который с увлечением сосал до этого. Да, принц Хата – так звали этого аманто, что оказался на борту Кихейтая по какой-то одному ему ведомой причине. И именно из-за него – а точнее, из-за его чёртового фиолетового птеродактиля – они сейчас и находились здесь.**  
><strong>Так, стоп. Птеродактиля?**  
><strong>Принц Хата вытер слюну с губ и откашлялся.**  
>– <strong>Тебя укусил Педоро. Я тут пытаюсь помочь.**  
>– <strong>Педоро? – спросил Шинске непослушными губами.**  
><strong>В небе кричали чайки – угольно-сливовые, с сиреневыми брюхами. Берег пляжа, на котором они оказались, был совершенно безлюдным.**  
>– <strong>Да, мой питомец. Это крайне ядовитый экземпляр – его яд скапливается в простате, и, если сразу не вывести, наступит смерть. Так что надо поторопиться.**  
><strong>Шинске безвольно наблюдал, как тот вновь склонился между его раскинутых ног и огладил тёплой рукой стоящий член. Ощущения оказались запредельными – как по оголённым нервам, без прелюдий. Шинске закусил губу, дёрнулся и громко застонал. Так вот кто издавал те звуки...**  
>– <strong>Стой, – слабо проговорил он и попытался отодвинуться.**  
>– <strong>А что такого? Мы всегда так делаем и не прячем свой половой орган, – сказал принц Хата и показал на свою антенну.**  
><strong>Когда влажные губы сомкнулись на головке его члена, Шинске начал смеяться, несмотря на прокушенную губу и привкус крови во рту. Он смеялся долго – пока не охрип, пока не начал вновь стонать, кончая раз за разом под руками и губами странного аманто. Аманто, который притащил на борт к космическим пиратам неведомое чудовище, похожее на диковинную смесь птеродактиля и попугая. Чудовище, которое вырвалось из клетки, когда Матако начала стрелять, и учинило такой беспорядок, что пилоты потеряли управление. Их корабль выкинуло неизвестно куда, и неизвестно, кто ещё выжил, и...**  
><strong>... Перламутрово-синие волны накатывались друг на друга, розовая пена лизала берег, и в том же ритме язык на его члене выводил диковинные узоры – какие-то письмена на неизвестном, но наверняка пошлом наречии. Бабочки, порхающие внутри, стали явственнее и больше, теперь они будто бы пытались вырваться из него, прорвать кожу, словно бумагу, и устремиться вверх, на прокорм чайкам.**  
>– <strong>Яд уже почти вышел, это нормально, скоро всё перестанет быть фиолетовым, – шептал принц Хата, и его дыхание дразнило чувствительную плоть, отдаваясь в паху желанием.**  
><strong>Шинске бился в сильных, неконтролируемых судорогах, хватался за ускользающий сквозь пальцы прохладный песок, за полные плечи принца, за его скользкую антенну – тогда тот тоже стонал, и вибрация от его стонов на члене ощущалась как дар свыше. Дар от богов, придумавших оральный секс.**  
><strong>Никогда ещё в своей жизни Шинске не кончал столько раз, сколько кончил в тот вечер, хотя точное количество он толком и не запомнил.**  
><strong>Последним воспоминанием был алый диск солнца, тонущий в бурлящем пурпурном мареве на горизонте.****

Позже их нашла спасательная команда Кихейтай. Матако залилась краской, стоило ей завидеть Шинске, и старательно держалась подальше от Бансая, который выглядел как обычно, но внутри был неимоверно спокоен, будто недавно сходил в бордель и...**  
><strong>Шинске отбросил ненужную мысль, как дешёвое кимоно.****

Он спал, как убитый, несколько дней подряд – организм перерабатывал остатки яда и приходил в норму.**  
><strong>Принца Хату и его выжившего слугу, высокого зеленокожего аманто в очках, они доставили в ближайший большой город.**  
>– <strong>Пусть это останется между нами, – сказал Шинске после посадки.**  
><strong>Принц Хата пожал пухлыми плечами, глядя на то, как в клубах пыли к ним приближались машины с делегацией с его планеты.**  
>– <strong>Вы, люди, такие странные, ну да ладно. Кстати, не хочешь посмотреть на мою коллекцию насекомых? Очень красивые, тебе они понравятся.**  
><strong>За несколько дней путешествия они обменялись едва ли десятком слов, но было в их связи что-то такое, чего другим не понять. Что-то, похожее на хрупкие, красивые крылья бабочек, порхающих в диковинном танце под светом луны.**  
><strong>Шинске остался в городе на несколько дней, а когда собрался уезжать, купил в местном магазине новое кимоно в память об этом происшествии, и носил его потом чаще других.**  
><strong>Кимоно было насыщенного фиолетового цвета, расшитое золотыми бабочками.


	2. Красная тоска

**Название: **Красная тоска  
><strong>Размер: <strong>драббл [988 слов]  
><strong>Персонажи: <strong>Сакамото Тацума|Саката Гинтоки, Муцу  
><strong>Категория: <strong>джен  
><strong>Жанр: <strong>эдвенчер  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>от G до PG-13  
><strong>Краткое содержание: <strong>Путешествия в космосе бывают разными.  
><strong><br>**За стеклом иллюминатора лениво ползёт кажущееся бесцветным пространство космоса.**  
><strong>Обычно на пути Кайентая встречаются звёзды и разномастные миры, но сейчас они пролетают сквозь совсем уж дальний и пустой уголок галактики. Изо дня в день перед глазами только тёмная толща вакуума, серые перегородки и потолки кают, семь отполированных ступенек в главную рубку, тусклое мерцание экранов мониторов с ровными рядами цифр и выкладок ЭВМ.**  
><strong>И так уже полгода.**  
><strong>Тацума со страдальческим вздохом захлопывает бортовой журнал. На каждом корабле Кайентая есть электронные. Все сведения непрерывно фиксируются главным компьютером и передаются в рубку. И несмотря на это, Тацума не перестаёт вести бумажный, который купил перед первым полётом много лет назад, подклеивая новые листы по мере надобности.**  
><strong>Старая потрёпанная тетрадь всё ещё пахнет кожей и бумагой – тем, чего нет и никогда не будет в холодном вакууме Вселенной.**  
>– <strong>Какао? – спрашивает Муцу.**  
><strong>Изобразив на лице нечто похожее на привычную улыбку, Тацума с благодарностью обхватывает пузатую чашку ладонями и сразу же отхлёбывает, щурясь, когда кипяток обжигает ему язык.**  
><strong>Муцу дёргает уголком губ, но ничего не говорит.**  
><strong>Первая истина, которую познаёшь в длительных перелётах с другими людьми, – это то, подходите ли вы друг другу. Можете ли вы долго находиться вместе в замкнутом пространстве. Продолжительное путешествие делает Тацуму не таким взрывным и подвижным, а на Муцу нападает тёплая меланхолия; все их острые углы и нестыковки сглаживаются, становясь незаметнее.**  
><strong>У них идеальные отношения.**  
>– <strong>Даже морякам больше везёт, – ноет Тацума, укладываясь щекой на мягкую кожаную обложку журнала. – Погода может быть разная, а в штиль хоть поплавать можно. И встретить закат. Или рассвет.**  
>– <strong>Ещё неделя. – Угу.**  
><strong>В рубке они одни. В полумраке свет от мониторов делает бледную кожу Муцу серой и выцветшей, и Тацума прикрывает глаза.**  
><strong>Молчать вместе не в тягость.**  
><strong>Большинство членов экипажа предпочитает спать во время полёта, но вахту никто не отменял. В рубке можно оккупировать компьютер и послать видео домой, хотя весточка дойдёт до родных только через несколько лет, когда они сами уже вернутся.**  
><strong>Издержки межпространственных прыжков.**  
><strong>Тацума никогда ничего не отсылает.**  
><strong>Да и у адресата его всё равно нет компьютера, чтобы это видео посмотреть.**  
><strong>Самая большая проблема космоса – его нерушимая статика.**  
><strong>Чего бы ты ни хотел, как бы ни бодрился, всё разбивается о расстояние и глухое беспросветное отсутствие каких-либо изменений.**  
><strong>Даже время – великий владыка всего – уступает космосу в величии. Здесь не существует множества понятий: дня и ночи, верха и низа, движения по прямой и течения времени, времён года.**  
><strong>«Бесцветная тоска» – так называют астронавты болезнь, поражающую всех тех, кто долго путешествует в бескрайнем космическом хаосе.****

**– **Я надеюсь на вашу помощь, – важно говорит им Квагон Красный, правитель планеты Лето.**  
>– <strong>Всё для моего старого друга, – в тон ему улыбается Тацума.**  
><strong>С Квагоном они ведут торговлю давно, и не только в пределах его системы.**  
><strong>Длительное путешествие Кайентая закончилось, и теперь им предстоит облететь четыре планеты системы Времени Года: Зиму, Весну, Лето и Осень.**  
><strong>Как можно понять из их названий, на планетах всегда стоит одно и то же время года, и жители каждой гордятся именно своим. Покидать родную планету, чтобы увидеть другое время года, по религиозным причинам можно только за пределы системы.**  
><strong>Именно так Тацума и познакомился с будущим правителем.**  
>– <strong>Они действительно верят, что если кто-то с одной планеты ступит на землю другой, наступит конец света? – спрашивает Муцу.**  
>– <strong>И, судя по всему, он настал, – тихо отвечает Тацума.**  
><strong>Они идут по саду возле дворца до хранилищ, чтобы посмотреть на товар. Деревья вокруг стоят все жёлтые, но под ногами нет привычного ковра из листьев. Тацуме нравится осень, это его любимое время года. Но они-то сейчас на Лете.**  
>– <strong>Впервые за несколько тысячелетий наше Лето закончилось, – торжественно и грустно говорит Квагон Красный.**  
><strong>Его тога из красного шёлка расшита жёлтыми нитками в знак траура. У сопровождающих их слуг в волосах пестреют жёлтые ленты. Тацума знает, что увидит такие же ленты, только белые, на планете Осень.**  
><strong>Когда огромные двери хранилищ открываются перед ними, Тацума шепчет на ухо Муцу:**  
>– <strong>Помнишь, я говорил, что для настоящего торговца высший пилотаж – продать воздух рыбам?**  
><strong>Ветер врывается в помещение, но всё равно не в состоянии вскружить миллиарды жёлтых листьев, собранных со всего мира для отправки на планету Осень, где сейчас царит зима.**  
>– <strong>Думаете, у вас получится обмануть природу? – не обращая на него внимания, спрашивает Муцу у правителя, не отрывая взгляда от целых гор листьев.**  
><strong>Квагон прослеживает её взгляд.**  
><strong>Тут можно было найти листья всевозможных форм и размеров: узкие лезвия ивовых, опахала пальмовых, ровные капли тополиных и множество других, известных и незнакомых другим мирам. Собранные со всей планеты прямо перед их приездом и подготовленные для транспортировки.**  
>– <strong>Я видел, как в других галактиках меняются состояния природы, и убедил владык четырёх миров попробовать, – говорит Квагон Красный. – У нас ещё есть надежда.**  
><strong>Ветер всё же поднимает в воздух горсть листьев, и один из них с размаху впечатывается в лицо Тацумы. Тот смеётся, отцепляя похожий на пятерню клёна лист от своей щеки. Он ещё свежий, но не чета своим жёлтым собратьям, потому что по цвету напоминает красное вино, совсем как... Тацума с минуту рассматривает яркие прожилки, подобные линиям жизни на чьей-то ладони, а потом широко улыбается:**  
>– <strong>Всё, что угодно для дорогих клиентов!****

«Бесцветная тоска» отступает перед работой и буйством красок.**  
><strong>На следующий день жёлтая лиственная волна затапливает планету Осень, а снег с неё отправляется на планету Зиму. Саженцы и почки покрывают поверхность Весны, и только после этого Кайентай возвращается на Лето с трюмами, полными цветов и спелых фруктов.**  
><strong>Назад они летят по другому маршруту, через новые миры, и тоска больше не преследует экипаж.**  
><strong>Через несколько лет Тацума получает сообщение от Квагона Красного. Тысячелетний запрет снят, и люди путешествуют между мирами, а времена года теперь возвращаются в старое русло, сменившись по одному разу.**  
>– <strong>Спасибо, – говорит Тацума во время очередной вахты, когда Муцу вновь приносит ему горячее какао, чтобы скрасить окончание полёта.**  
>– <strong>Вовремя прилетим.**  
>– <strong>Это хорошо.**  
><strong>Они возвращаются на Землю, где сейчас как раз начало октября.**  
><strong>Тацума любит осень, потому что осенью родился самый дорогой для него человек. Человек с серебристой шевелюрой и тёплыми руками.**  
><strong>Уже много лет Тацуме не страшна «бесцветная тоска».**  
><strong>Между страниц старого бортового журнала хранится засушенный листок клёна того же оттенка красного, что и глаза Гинтоки.


	3. Синий вальс

**Название: **Синий вальс  
><strong>Размер: <strong>драббл [467 слов]  
><strong>Персонажи: <strong>Тэрада Аяно (Отосэ)|Хиджиката Тоширо  
><strong>Категория: <strong>джен  
><strong>Жанр: <strong>общий  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>от G до PG-13  
><strong>Краткое содержание: <strong>Он приходит в понедельник, в шесть вечера.  
><strong>Примечание: <strong>написано на заявку «Отосэ, Хиджиката. Он так похож на её мужа».

Солнечный зайчик заскользил по столешнице, с любопытством заглянул в пепельницу.  
>– Отосэ-сан, я ушла!<br>По понедельникам у Катарины был выходной, и она часто гуляла по городу – особенно когда было тепло, и Эдо готовился к каждой ночи будто к празднику. Отосэ кивнула ей вслед и затушила сигарету. Табак сегодня немного горчил, но летом так бывало часто.  
>Часы показывали пять минут шестого; посетителей было всего ничего после выходных. Тама занималась кладовой – утром привезли новую партию выпивки. Так что вечер ожидался тихий.<br>Отосэ вновь закурила.  
>Он приходил по понедельникам в шесть, и для человека с таким ритмом жизни отличался безупречной пунктуальностью.<br>Сегодняшний день не стал исключением.  
>– Как обычно.<br>Как обычно – это выпивка, сигареты и лошадиная – иначе и не скажешь – доза майонеза.  
>А ещё изрядная порция молчания.<br>Отосэ знала его имя, как и имена всех своих посетителей, – так уж сложилось.  
>Хиджиката Тоширо, заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми, элитного полицейского отряда Эдо. Он приходил в одно и то же время, прислонял к барной стойке возле правого колена катану – символ своего статуса и вещь из такого далёкого, казалось, прошлого. Заказывал саке и пил в одиночестве, никому не мешая и ни с кем не заговаривая.<br>Что он забыл в самый первый раз в её забегаловке, так и оставалось для Отосэ загадкой. Не арестовать же пришёл, и явно не для того, чтобы подкараулить какого-нибудь не чистого на руку посетителя бара. Не в понедельник вечером.  
>Да и с Гинтоки они в городе чаще виделись – тот после выходных обычно отлёживался и напоминал вяленую воблу не только взглядом, но и всем своим видом.<br>Поэтому после пары раз Отосэ перестала искать подвоха в том, что к ней заходит выпить офицер Шинсенгуми.  
>Впрочем, она всегда одинаково хорошо относилась ко всем своим посетителям. Кем бы ни был клиент, переступив порог её забегаловки, он становился просто человеком, который хотел расслабиться за пиалой чего-нибудь покрепче.<br>Обычно Хиджиката приходил один, и это было странно – ведь мужчина пьёт один либо тогда, когда ему очень плохо, либо если он одинок.  
>Но у этого правила были исключения.<br>– Ублюдок Хиджиката, алкогольное отравление – твой выбор.  
>– Тоши, я купил билеты на новый фильм Педоро! Пойдём скорее!<br>– Заместитель командующего, там... там такое!  
>– Эй, мистер полицейский, арестуйте этого лентяя на втором этаже, он использует труд несовершеннолетних детей вроде меня и не платит им зарплату.<br>– Майонезная башка, что ты тут забыл?  
>Люди тянулись к нему, несмотря на хмурый взгляд и отчётливую ауру нелюдимости. Почему-то вокруг Отосэ всегда было много таких мужчин.<br>– Сдачи не нужно.  
>Отосэ вышла следом, в шумные объятия улицы.<br>Вечер опустился на Эдо, пёстрая реклама и разодетые прохожие походили на яркую вышивку на лоскуте дорогой ткани.  
>– Возвращайся невредимым, – сказала она, высекая искру кремнём о кресало – по старинке, на счастье.<br>Хиджиката в недоумении обернулся и, сообразив, что произошло, улыбнулся. Улыбка сделала его лицо по-мальчишески открытым, а глаза удивительного синего цвета заискрились неподдельной радостью.  
>Отосэ улыбнулась в ответ.<br>Всё-таки он был так похож на её мужа.


	4. Голубая бездна

**Название: **Голубая бездна  
><strong>Размер: <strong>драббл [481 слово]  
><strong>Пейринг: <strong>Сакамото Тацума/Муцу  
><strong>Категория: <strong>гет  
><strong>Жанр: <strong>романс  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>от G до PG-13  
><strong>Краткое содержание: <strong>Прыгни с парашютом, сказала она.

– Тебе нужно это сделать, – кричит Муцу, чтобы он мог её расслышать за гулом ревущего мотора самолёта, – иначе я никогда тебя не признаю!  
>За плечами у неё огромный рюкзак, волосы убраны под вязаную шапочку, чтобы не лезли в лицо. Тацума хочет сказать, что она ей очень идёт, но в этот миг Муцу дёргает за рычаг, и под ними раскрывается голубая бездна.<br>– Я хочу увидеть, как ты летаешь, – сказала она ему несколько дней назад. Поправила прядь пшеничных волос, упавшую на лоб, и улыбнулась так, что смеяться в ответ совсем расхотелось. Тацума тогда только судорожно сглотнул.  
>И не посмел отказать.<br>Вот так они и оказались на высоте пять тысяч метров. Тяжёлый рюкзак с парашютом давит Тацуме на плечи, сковывая движения, и напоминает ядро, с которым бросают в море преступников.  
>– На счёт три! – кричит Муцу и улыбается под дыхательной маской.<br>По правде сказать, это первый раз, когда Тацума видит её улыбающейся так широко. Не то чтобы они давно знакомы – всего ничего, на самом деле, – даром что деловые партнёры и совместные владельцы грузового космического челнока. Но Муцу и адреналин, похоже, прекрасно сочетаются – а кто такой Тацума, чтобы отказать в чём-то красивой девушке?  
>Даже если дело касается прыжка с парашютом с такой высоты, что облака внизу кажутся нарисованными.<br>– ..ва! Три!  
>Небо падает на него прямо с разгона – мягкое и бескрайнее.<br>Рюкзак норовит соскользнуть, и Тацума намертво вцепляется пальцами в лямки, орёт, захлёбываясь воздухом. Самолёт остаётся в стороне, приклеенный к небу, а Тацума падает, падает с огромной скоростью, но всё же... летит.  
>Осознание приходит внезапно – стоит растопырить ноги и руки в стороны и чуть согнуть их вверх, как научила его Муцу, когда они поднимались.<br>Инстинкты тела, механические действия без участия разума.  
>Муцу появляется в поле зрения, показывает ему большой палец и заворачивает вправо, как самая настоящая птица. Тацума повторяет её движения, пытается не отставать. Они разворачиваются вдвоём и со стороны, наверное, похожи на мини-стайку рыб в голубом аквариуме неба.<br>Муцу выравнивается, и Тацума замирает тоже, заворожённый открывшейся картиной.  
>Наполовину утонувшее в пушистых облаках солнце выглядит вальяжным толстяком, что спит на перине. Небо здесь переливается всеми оттенками – от нежно-жемчужного до розовато-лилового, смешанного с голубой дымкой на горизонте.<br>Воистину солнце – самая прекрасная звезда во Вселенной.  
>– Красиво, – хочет сказать Тацума, но ныряет в «перину» сам и даже нисколечко не расстраивается, что облака изнутри не похожи на сахарную вату, как казалось в далёком-далёком детстве.<br>Приземление выходит сумбурным, хотя и обходится без травм – Тацума группируется, перекувыркнувшись пару раз, да так и остается лежать на спине. На лицо словно приклеивается бездумная улыбка, и даже на твёрдой земле ему всё ещё кажется, что он парит под голубым куполом неба, лёгкий и невесомый.  
>– Ну и как, – подходит к нему Муцу и протягивает руку, помогая встать, – партнёр?<br>Тацума в ответ улыбается и, притянув её к себе, звонко целует в губы, а потом говорит прежде, чем Муцу успевает его оттолкнуть:  
>– Спасибо.<br>Улыбка, которая достаётся ему в ответ, в яркости может смело конкурировать с любым солнцем.


	5. Белое безумие

**Название: **Белое безумие  
><strong>Размер: <strong>драббл [470 слов]  
><strong>Пейринг: <strong>Саката Гинтоки/Такасуги Шинске  
><strong>Категория: <strong>слэш  
><strong>Жанр: <strong>психодел  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>от G до PG-13  
><strong>Краткое содержание: <strong>Они ходят на охоту вдвоём.

– «…вчера ночью была найдена очередная жертва серийного убийцы по кличке "Зверь". Полиция опять в тупике, однако они предполагают, что у него могли быть сообщники. До этого столица полгода жила без нападений, более походящих на ритуал...»  
>– Опять? – с беспокойством спрашивает Шинпачи, делая звук телевизора погромче. – Нужно будет сказать сестре, чтобы была осторожней.<br>Гинтоки рассеяно кивает с порога.  
>– Лучше останьтесь с Кагурой у Отаэ-сан, меня не будет всю ночь.<br>– Эй, Гин-чан, ты уверен, что сейчас хорошее время для прогулки?  
>Дверь закрывается с лёгким щелчком.<br>Когда Такасуги Шинске в очередной раз появляется в Эдо, Гинтоки чувствует это кожей. Будто бы кто-то внутри него давит на грудную клетку и толкает его вперёд, вперёд, через проулки и мимо домов, дальше, дальше, вот в эту комнату справа от лестницы, да, сюда.  
>Они похожи на два магнита, которые, попав в поле действия друг друга, не могут остановиться, пока не столкнутся. Гинтоки ненавидит это состояние – когда что-то чужое и горячее ворочается внутри, движет им, затмевая все доводы рассудка звериным инстинктом.<br>Шинске это тоже не нравится.  
>Это видно по тому, как он поворачивает голову, когда Гинтоки вваливается в комнату, которую он снимает специально для таких встреч; по тому, как кривятся в усмешке его губы – будто встрёпанный вид Гинтоки причиняет ему невыразимую боль. Боль, которую не хочется ни под каким предлогом показывать, но не удаётся до конца подчинить мышцы лица. В ярком искусственном свете видно, как белеют костяшки на пальцах, сжимающих кисэру, – кажется, дерево вот-вот лопнет, ощерившись обломками.<br>– Йо, – говорит Шинске, и Гинтоки чувствует, как в ответ его рот растягивается в широкой неестественной гримасе, больше походящей на оскал.  
>В груди перестаёт болеть, когда они избавляются от одежды и Гинтоки трахает Шинске, закинув худые лодыжки себе на плечи.<br>Белый шум заполняет голову после оргазма, вытесняет его личность, будто нечто ненужное.

...Ночью, когда все спят: люди и аманто, в постелях и под открытым небом, вы все беззащитны – с открытыми шеям и горлами, с доверчивыми спинами, с закрытыми глазами.  
>Вы боитесь смерти, взрывов, новых вещей, изменений. Чёрной фигуры с пустыми глазницами и острой косой на плече.<br>Вы не того боитесь. Не той поступи. Не того лезвия.  
>Я главней, я! Я! Я буду и есть, я поглощу всё и вся, Я! Я, Широяша!<p>

…Гинтоки в ярости разбивает зеркало, когда ему кажется, что он слышит отголоски ночного сна поутру. В тесной каморке ванной гостиницы раздаётся только его прерывистое дыхание. Тело налито усталостью, словно он всю ночь бегал по городу, а не спал без задних ног, подмяв Шинске под себя после оргазма.  
>– Опять? – безразлично спрашивает тот, показавшись в проёме двери.<br>Шея в разрезе фиолетового кимоно вся в засосах и следах от укусов.  
>– Ага, рука соскользнула, – голова движется, как посаженная на шарнир деталь, когда Гинтоки кивает ею, разглядывая порезы на ладони. Боли практически нет.<br>Шинске пожимает плечами и даже не предлагает помощь. Они встречаются не за этим.  
>Они и их звери.<br>В осколках зеркала скалит зубы Широяша.


	6. Рыжий финал

**Название: **Рыжий финал  
><strong>Размер: <strong>драббл [458 слов]  
><strong>Пейринг: <strong>Окита Сого/Кагура  
><strong>Категория: <strong>гет  
><strong>Жанр: <strong>общий  
><strong>Рейтинг: <strong>от G до PG-13  
><strong>Краткое содержание: <strong>Это просто природа ято - уничтожать всё вокруг.  
><strong>Предупреждение: <strong>смерть персонажей

Сого переводит дыхание и глотает вязкую горькую слюну.  
>Ствол его базуки смотрит Кагуре в затылок.<br>Вокруг них оранжевым пламенем горит Эдо, отчего декабрьской ночью светло, как летним днём. Башня Терминала похожа на некстати загоревшуюся целиком свечку на именном торте.  
>Сзади визжат сирены пожарных и полицейских машин; откуда-то слева слышится, как Хиджиката кричит, что нужно немедленно оцепить периметр и никого не впускать внутрь.<br>Кагура косится на Сого через плечо, не двигаясь, - только и видно, как зрачок в обрамлении синей радужки перемещается вбок – и этот взгляд намертво приклеивает к месту.  
>Её не было на Земле пять лет.<br>Она стала выше и, даже если судить по фигуре со спины, наконец-то похожа на девушку, а не на плоскогрудую пацанку.  
>Кагура стала старше. И опытнее. Они все стали старше и опытнее. Сильнее.<br>Но Кагура – ято.  
>Её брат тоже ято, и у него достаточно сил, чтобы убивать тех, кого он выбрал в противники.<br>«Мне нужно стать сильнее, пока этот придурок играется в космического адмирала», сказала ему Кагура пять лет назад на этом же самом месте, недалеко от посадочных ворот Терминала.  
>«Ято становятся сильнее только в битвах», сказала ему девочка, ставшая для него чем-то большим, чем просто ловкий и быстрый соперник.<br>«Мне нужно защитить Гин-чана и Шинпачи», сказала ему ято и улетела убивать.  
>Но не успела вернуться вовремя.<br>Рядом с грохотом падает обломок стены – город разрушен и покорёжен буквально за пару часов яростной битвы, словно пластмассовый макет. Дома зияют провалами от взрывов; выбитые окна похожи на оскаленные рты; следы от пуль украшают стены вычурными загогулинами. Кагура рассказывала, что её планета похожа на пустыню, малопригодную для жизни, потому что любой дом там слишком легко ломается. Взрывается. Горит.  
>Из-под кучи обломков неподалёку виднеется белый рукав с голубой каймой, вокруг которого растекается лужа крови. В нос бьёт запах горящего пластика и палёной плоти, кружит голову. Где-то на фоне голос Хиджикаты переходит в хрипы, но тот не замолкает, не даёт себе права остановиться – продолжает раздавать приказы направо и налево, перенаправляет медиков туда, где они ещё могут помочь, отдаёт распоряжения остаткам Шинсенгуми.<br>Он теперь главный.  
>По спине стекают капли пота, шарф кажется удавкой, а пальцы норовят соскользнуть, сбить прицел. Сого сжимает зубы и смотрит на заляпанные кровью тонкие руки, на неизменный зонтик и месиво кишок и плоти под её ногами, всего несколько минут назад бывшее сильнейшим человеком во Вселенной. Рассыпавшиеся по плечам длинные волосы Кагуры склеились, потемнели от крови.<br>Небо над их головами почернело от дыма и спешно покидающих Землю кораблей Харусамэ – они будут сражаться за главенство в космосе, подальше от безумия, устроенного братом и сестрой в Эдо.  
>– Ято умеют только уничтожать, это заложено в нашей природе, – говорит ему Кагура – будто бы просит её понять, как тогда, перед отъездом.<br>Глаза у неё такие же большие, какими он их помнил всё это время.  
>Большие и безумные.<br>Сого нажимает на спусковой крючок. 


End file.
